A software package created by a software contributor undergoes a package review process involving a number of review tasks. For example, a software package is examined to ensure the package is formatted correctly, the package compiles and builds successfully, and the package conforms to packaging guidelines, package naming guidelines, licensing guidelines, etc. A package reviewer (i.e., a person authorized to review a package) manually performs many of these review tasks. The review process is completed in a matter of days or at times, the review process languishes for a number of months because a package reviewer is not available to review a package, a package reviewer does not know a package is ready for review, or a package reviewer does not know that a task is complete and the next review task is ready to be performed. Such a process has proven to be an inefficient process.